Five Nights with the Winchesters
by Psycho-Melon
Summary: Dean, Sam and their little sister Lena come across a case that seems to catch everyone's eyes. A pizzeria with news reports of five missing children and complaints from various night guards, which Lena finds very familiar. When three others join them on the case, it gets interesting very quickly. sisfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first crossover fanfic. I just randomly got this idea and I decided to post the first chapter and see what you think. Enjoy!  
I don't own anything but my OC.**

Five Nights with the Winchesters.

The three siblings sit in their motel room, Dean drinking beer on his bed while blasting music in his ears, Sam at the table doing research on his laptop and Lena is watching TV trying to block out the sound of the music coming through Dean's headphones. She is really tempted to grab his phone and turn it up full blast and deafen him. But, she's not that cruel. She'll just prank him later on, she might even ask Sam for help. Speaking of Sam…

Lena switches of the TV and walks over to the table where Sam is sitting, looking intently at his screen. "What are you researching?" she asks her brother. He looks up in time to see her reach for his beer, but he quickly moves it out of her reach and she sighs. "Come on Sammy, I need a drink," Lena complains.

Sam smirks and hands her some cash. "There's a vending machine outside, go grab a coke." Lena reluctantly takes the cash and goes to grab a soda. A few minutes later she walks back in to see Sam exactly where he was, but Dean has fallen asleep. He's going to go deaf without Lena turning the music up if he keeps falling asleep with it blasting in his ears.

She rolls her eyes at her oldest brother and sits back down at the table, taking a sip of her drink. "So, I'll ask again," she says placing the plastic bottle on the table. "What are you researching?"

Sam looks up and has a satisfied look on his face when he sees the soda beside his little sister. "I think I've found a case. It's apparently a haunted pizzeria."

"Ooh," Lena says and swigs more of her drink. "Sounds spooky." Sam rolls his eyes at her obvious sarcasm. "Anyways," she says. "Should we wake Snow White over there and head out?" Sam looks over at Dean and a small smile plays on his lips.

"Yeah," he says. "But I am not kissing him." Lena scoffs and goes over to the sleeping Dean. She lightly removes his headphones and places it beside his bed, also removing the gun under his pillow. With what she's planning to do, she doesn't want to be accidentally shot.

She goes back into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with cold water before she goes back over to the bed. Sam rolls his eyes at his childish little sister, but watches it play out. He knows Lena is going to regret doing this, but he really wants to see Dean's reaction.

Lena grips the glass of water and chucks it onto Dean who gasps awake, reflexively reaching under his pillow for the gun that is no longer there. He begins to panic when he hears the bursts of laughter erupting from the right of him. He shakes the cold water from his eyes and hair, and hears Lena shriek beside him.

Lena looks down at the wet spots on her shirt and glares at her drenched brother. He glares back at her, not happy with her at all, but what was Lena expecting? She looks to see Sam laughing uncontrollably at his two siblings.

"Not funny, Lena," Dean says standing up. "This was a clean shirt!" He shakes his hair again, splattering Lena _again_. She groans.

"So was this!" she says gesturing to her own shirt with the wet splotches. This makes Dean smile evilly. "That's not funny, Dean!"

"Oh, but is, punk," he says and grabs a dry shirt from his duffle bag. "And you better watch out, because your shirt getting a little wet, is the least of your worries!" Lena knows, but she's been through a lot of stuff, so anything that Dean is going to throw at her won't ever be as nearly as bad as her other experiences, especially with Wendigo's.

She subconsciously reaches for the scar on her left shoulder where a Wendigo bit her. It was going to eat her, but thankfully Dean got there in time to save her. She was only eleven at the time and wasn't nearly as prepared as she should have been, so that scar is her reminder.

Lena grabs a dry shirt from her bag too and goes into the bathroom to change. Dean chucks on a black shirt and slides a blue flannel shirt on over it. He walks over to Sam who has finally calmed down. "Alright, Sammy," Dean says sitting down where Lena sat before. "Why'd the rebel wake me up?" Dean glances at Lena's bottle of coke and gets an idea.

Sam sees Dean look at the drink and knows, that whatever is going through Dean's head, is nothing good. But he doesn't say anything about it, he doesn't want to get involved because when those two start fighting, it turns into a full on battle and Sam would prefer to stay out of the cross hairs and keep to himself.

"I think I found us a case," Sam says and watches Dean get up and rummage through the motel room's cupboards. "It's a few towns over, but if we leave now, we should be there by morning."

"Uh-huh," Dean says reaching into a cupboard. "Bingo!" He takes out a small glass bottle and Sam can clearly see what it says. Tabasco. Uh-oh. "This should teach her not to douse me in cold water while I sleep." He sits back down and pours a lot of the Tabasco into Lena's coke. He puts the cap on the coke and gives it a shake before putting the Tabasco back in the cupboard where he found it.

"Lena!" Dean calls out and walks over to the bathroom door, knocking on it. "Time to go kiddo, Sammy thinks he's got a case." There's a faint 'alright' coming from the bathroom and Dean zips up his, and Lena's duffels before carrying them out to the Impala.

Sam packs his laptop away and grabs his own duffel bag, throwing his beer in the trash, then also going out to the Impala. "Lena is going to get you back when she finds out you put that in her drink," Sam comments to Dean, as his brother looks through the trunk of the Impala.

"Mmm," Dean says and closes the trunk. "Yeah, well, I don't care, it's just desserts." Sam shivers at his last words.

"Dude," Sam says. "Please don't ever say that again, you know what happened at Mystery Spot." Dean nods and they walk back into the motel room where Lena is putting her jacket on and grabbing her drink.

"I'm gonna go and check us out," Sam says and walks out, Dean nods and the brother and sister go to the Impala. Lena's about to get into the front when Dean clicks his fingers and looks sternly at his sister.

"Back seat, Lena," he says and she groans as she gets into the back. Dean sits in the front, turning the car on and starts listening to AC/DC. Lena rolls her eyes, she's listened to that same song fifty times over in the last week. All she wants to do now is get a bat and bash the crap out of Dean's old stereo and cassettes.

"Can't you put on something else to listen to?" she says to her oldest brother, who purposefully ignores her and she just wants to strangle him. She falls back frustratingly and groans. Sam gets into the front and Dean drives off. "Hey Sam!" Lena says and Sam looks at her. "Can we put some _good_ music on?"

Dean glares at her through the rear view mirror, and Lena swears she can hear him growl. "You are a real piece of work Lena Winchester." She scoffs and rolls her eyes. She's had enough of her brother, he just needs a good sleep and he won't be big grumpy pants anymore. Lena picks up her drink and takes a large swig of it, after she puts the cap on she sees both her brothers watching her from the front seat. She raises an eyebrow at them when her mouth heats up and she begins to cough.

"What the hell?!" she says between coughs. She looks up to see Dean laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, you _suck_ Dean!" she says when she realises that he had poisoned her drink or something. "What the hell did you put in my drink?!"

When Dean doesn't answer because he's laughing so much, Lena looks to his other brother who sighs at Dean. "He put Tabasco in it and gave it a shake," Sam answers and Dean looks at him like he just told their little sister his darkest secret.

"Traitor!" he says and Sam shrugs. Lena rolls her eyes and hits Dean over the back of his head with the half-full coke bottle.

"You're gonna pay for that grumpy pants," Lena says. Sam scoffs and Dean glares at her. "As for now," she says lying down and getting comfortable on the backseat. "I am going to sleep. And if I wake up with a sharpie moustache and mono-brow, you will _both_ get your butts kicked!" She shuts her eyes in the trust that Sam will keep Dean in line for one night.

* * *

Lena wakes up and sees Dean singing along with the stereo and tapping the steering wheel and Sam is researching on his laptop. Surprise, surprise. She sighs and sits up, why does it have to be so boring? She asks in her head. She is really bored and wants to do _something_.

If only someone else was here to keep her company other than her two brothers, one who is annoying and the other is boring. She wants someone interesting, then someone comes to mind. She sits up and rests her arms on the top of the front seat, leaning over to look at her brothers. "Can Cas come with us?" she asks and Dean glances at her.

"No," he says.

"Why?"

"Cause he's busy."

"What about Crowley?" Lena suggests. "He's always fun!"

" _Hell_ no!" Dean practically yells. "I do _not_ want that demon crap in Baby!" Lena rolls her eyes and sits back in the centre of the backseat, crossing her arms in frustration, seriously tempted to mention that the King of Hell has been, in fact, in the Impala.

"This is so boring!" she says and Dean sighs but doesn't say anything. Lena starts to drift off again, but jumps awake when the two people she wanted here appears on both sides of her. "AH!" she screams and Dean instantly presses down on the breaks, making all of them lurch forward apart from Crowley and Castiel. Sam grabs for his computer before it slips off his lap and onto the ground.

"SON OF A!" Dean yells and spins around to see the three pains in his butt sitting next to each other. "What the hell are you two doing here?! Cas, I thought you were helping heaven, and Crowley… Hell, or whatever you do!" Sam turns around too and sees Crowley and Lena grinning at Dean but Cas looks more confused than anything.

"Oh please, Squirrel," Crowley says. "If you think we're here for you, your head is up your ass further than I first thought. No, we're here because our favourite Winchester wants us to be."

Castiel looks over at Crowley. "Never refer to you and me as 'we' or 'us'. But, yes, Lena wishes for me and Crowley to be here, so he and I came." Crowley rolls his eyes at the naive angel.

Lena smiles at Crowley saying that she was his favourite Winchester makes her feel slightly special. "Thanks Crowley," she says and he nods at her.

"Also, _we both_ ," Crowley says. "Heard about this haunted pizzeria and found it to be quite interesting." Cas sighs and Lena pats his hand, acknowledging the fact that he and Crowley didn't really end things on good terms the last time they saw each other.

Now she knows that this hunt is going to be very enjoyable, because she now has her two besties with her, and they can get up to all sorts of trouble. Well, she and Crowley can, she can talk to Cas and show him some of her favourite movies and TV shows. Cas is probably the best person she can think of to talk to because he will always listen.

Dean sighs and drives off again deciding to talk about all of this when they reach the motel. Little does he know that the people who come with them on the hunt is the least of his worries, it's what they are going to be hunting that will be the true problem…

* * *

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Fav and Follow if you liked it and I'll post the next chapter. Also, reviewing would be really great too, it'll keep me motivated to keep writing, and I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter, which goes into more detail about the haunted pizzeria. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Five Nights with the Winchesters.  
Chapter Two

Lena sighs with relief when she can finally get out of the Impala. It was fun yeah, but she was cramped in the back with Castiel and Crowley sitting on either side of her. Dean notices how Lena is stretching and wincing sometimes when she has to move her knees. He laughs. "Regretting bringing the demon and angel yet?" Lena turns and looks at him, shooting daggers. She mumbles an 'I hate you' before walking into the motel room Sam got.

Dean grabs the duffel bags and takes them into the room to see the King of Hell and angel sitting comfortably on a bed, and Sam is already opening up his laptop while Lena has grabbed more cash from Sam to get another drink. Dean rolls his eyes and throws the duffel bags on the bed uninhabited by the two tag-alongs.

When Lena returns she sits at the table across from Sam. "Okay," Dean says as he leans against the kitchen counter. "Why don't you, Sam, enlighten us on what is so interesting about this pizzeria?" Sam nods and brings up multiple news reports on the pizzeria.

"Okay, so this place is called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and has had a lot of trouble with the authorities over children going missing and…" Sam grimaces. "Sanitation issues."

"Please," Dean says with a sigh. "Elaborate on what you mean."

"Well, okay, I found some news articles on the issues of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The first one says that two local children where apparently lured into a back room in the late hours of the pizzeria on June 26th. Video surveillance identified the man responsible which led to his capture the next morning, but the children were never found and were presumed dead. The police believe the suspect wore a company mascot uniform to earn the children's trust."

"Does it say what year?" Lena asks.

"1993."

Dean nods. "What has that got to do with us? It's an unsolved murder," he says and Sam nods in agreement while Lena listens, for some reason everything Sam is saying sounds oddly familiar to her.

"Check this article out," Sam says. "It says that five children are now linked to the incident at the pizzeria, where a man was dressed as a mascot and lured them into a back room. The suspect has been charged, but the children's bodies were never found. The company has now been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria."

"Right, so five kids go missing in a pizzeria? Still nothing supernatural yet," Dean says and Lena sighs and looks at her oldest brother.

"Think about it Dean," she says. " _Five_ kids go missing in a pizza place, the man who is responsible of the disappearances was caught on surveillance. _The next morning_ he was arrested. The surveillance cameras didn't see him take the bodies from the pizzeria."

Dean shrugs. "So?"

"Soo, where did the bodies go?"

Sam looks at his sister proudly. "Good thinking Lena," he says. "Listen to this other article. The local pizzeria has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of a…" Sam grimaces again. "Foul odour coming from the much-loved animal mascots. Which you could also call animatronics."

"Oh, wonderful," Dean says sarcastically. "Animal robots that stink."

"Dean," Lena says. "You do know what that smell is, right?" Dean looks at Lena, but pales slightly. "I'm guessing by that look on your face that you now know."

"Oh, that is gold," Crowley says and takes out his phone. "This is going in the scrap book." He takes a picture of Dean.

"Imma throw up," Dean says, spinning around and leaning over the sink.

"Then you're not gonna like the next part Dean," Sam says. "The police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent actually likened them to 'reanimated carcasses'." Lena and Sam shiver at that, while Dean dry wretches over the sink. Whereas Crowley and Cas seem completely unfazed.

"Dudes!" Lena says to the two. "Children's bodies have been stuffed into animatronic suits, and you don't even feel sick?" They both look at her.

"I am the King of Hell, and he's an emotionless angel," Crowley says. "Go figure." Lena rolls her eyes.

"Anyway," Sam says. "There have been reports on a night guard claiming that the animatronics came to life and apparently, they had one mission, to get into his office and shove him into a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"What the hell…?" Dean says. "This place is fricking screwed up!" Sam and Lena nod in agreement.

"Another incident also happened there," Sam continues. Dean groans and mumbles a 'here we go' and Sam explains. "They called it 'the bite of '87' where a former night guard was on a day shift, he was standing by the Freddy animatronic and somehow, it doesn't go into details, the animatronic bit the guard. The medical reports say that he lost his frontal lobe but survived."

Dean shakes his head and makes his way over to the bed with the duffel bags and sits down, putting his head in his hands. "What the hell!" he says. "Did they name the night guard?"

Sam nods, at some point in their conversation Lena had zoned out, trying to figure out where she had heard all of this from. It was driving her up the wall. "Jeremy Fitzgerald," he says and Lena's head flicks up at that.

"What did you say his name was?" Lena asks and Sam repeats the name. Now all the information Sam has said floats through her mind. _Jeremy Fitzgerald? Freddy Fazbear? Animatronics? Bite of '87? Five missing children?_ "How many nights was he a night guard for?"

Sam looks back at the computer. "Five," he answers. "No wait, six." That's when it clicks to her. She knows _exactly_ where she has heard all of this.

"Was there another night guard by the name of Mike Schmidt?" Lena asks. "He probably reported something too."

Sam squints at the screen. "Yes," he says in surprise. "But how did you know?"

She waves his question off and leans forward. "Where is Mike now?"

"A mental institution, apparently he went insane after his summer job at Freddy Fazbear's," Sam says. "Claiming that the animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were after him."

"And no one believed him," Dean says and Lena nods.

"Five Nights at Freddy's," Lena says. Sam, Dean and Cas shoot her odd looks while Crowley nods.

"Good game," he says earning the same odd looks from the three others. "What?"

"Sammy," Lena says. "Give me your computer." She reaches over and snatches it from him without waiting for an answer. "You guys are so lucky that I like playing horror games."

Dean scoffs and Lena logs into Steam, and loading the first Five Night's at Freddy's game. She slides it back over to Sam. "Start a new game." Crowley, Cas and Dean walk over and all four watch Sam begin to play the first night.

"We don't exactly have time to play video games, Lena," Dean says but Crowley shuts him up.

"Just watch," he hisses at the oldest Winchester. Dean rolls his eyes and silence fills the room while Sam plays the first night, listening to the phone guy talking about the animatronics and how death their death will be cleaned up before authorities are informed and injuries won't be covered by medical insurance.

Sam and Dean let out a breath when Sam finally finished the first night, completely freaked out about the fact that Bonnie was right outside the door. "I have no words," Dean says shaking his head, looking really ticked off and starts pacing.

Lena takes the computer and google up Five Nights at Freddy's and a bunch of websites show up. "This is one of the most popular horror games, anyone who is anyone knows this game. Two of them have been made, the third is about to be released. Thirty years after the pizzeria closed."

Cas looks at me in confusion. "But, it hasn't even been thirty years since it closed," he says. Lena nods in agreement.

"Exactly, so if this game is based off of this pizzeria, which I am a hundred and ten percent sure it is. How does the creator know what's gonna happen before it does?" Lena says.

"What," Dean says turning to his sister. "You think this is some sort of messed up prophet?" Lena shrugs, not completely sure. "Awesome. So, what, should we go check this place out?"

Sam looks at Dean. "I'd say so, except, it's not exactly a pizzeria anymore, it's pretty damn run down and deserted. I'd have do a bunch of research and pull a lot of strings to find out where it is."

"Why is it so difficult?" Cas asks.

"It's being opened as a horror ride. But they have only found one animatronic," Sam says. "Looks like an older version of that bunny." Dean and Lena look at the picture, as well as Crowley.

"Dude," Dean says. "That looks disgusting."

Crowley's mouth drops open. "No way," he says. "That's Springtrap."

"Who?" Dean asks. Lena looks at Crowley.

"How in the hell do you know that that is Springtrap?" she asks. "No pictures have been released yet. Only the name." He raises and eyebrow at her.

"Hello, King of Hell," he says. "I know everything." Lena rolls her eyes and looks at the picture of Springtrap.

"So they only have Springtrap, no Freddy, Bonnie or Chica? Foxy?" Lena asks and Sam shakes his head.

"No, because they are still in the pizzeria," Sam says.

"And where is the pizzeria?" Cas asks. "If the professionals haven't found it, how can we?"

Sam spins to face Crowley and Cas. "Because, we now have an angel of the Lord and the King of Hell." Crowley chuckles.

"I'd be happy to locate this pizzeria," Crowley says. "I do love the game."

"All I know is, that the pizzeria is somewhere in this town," Sam says.

"Excellent," Crowley says. "Less work for me. Back in a mo. Toodles." Then Crowley disappears and Lena collapses onto the bed.

"Well," she says, her voice muffled. "While Crowley is off locating the pizzeria, I am going to get some shut eye." Lena falls asleep and Dean begins brainstorming on how he's gonna get payback on her. Putting Tabasco in her coke just doesn't seem enough.

"Hey, Cas," Dean says, getting the angels attention. "What do you think would be a good way to prank Lena?" Sam sighs and shuts the lid of his laptop, no longer wanting to research about this pizzeria. He glares at Dean.

"Isn't putting Tabasco into her drink enough?" Sam asks. "And why are you asking Cas? If you wanted to ask any angel about pranks, you should ask Gabriel." Sam immediately regrets his words. If Dean does ask Gabe for help, Lena is going to be in for some 'fun' and Sam is going to face the wrath of his little sister if she finds out that Sam suggested Dean asks Gabriel.

Dean's face lights up, and he grins mischievously. "I like your thinking little bro!" Dean leans forward and about to ask for Gabriel.

"No, no, no, Dean," Sam says, waving his arms at Dean. "Don't do that, please! If Lena finds out, she's gonna kill me!" Dean laughs.

"All the more reason to get him to help," he says, thankfully, just as he's about to call for Gabriel when Crowley appears.

"Found it," he says. "Surprisingly easy to locate. I checked it out, but I didn't go inside. The outside is pretty freaky. So, I think it's safe to say, that we're gonna have fun there."

"Good," Dean says. "Now, we'll head over there later, I'm gonna do the same thing as Lena, and sleep for a bit. We'll let you guys know when we're ready to head out."

Crowley and Cas nod, and they disappear leaving Sam and Dean alone, as well as the sleeping Lena. "If Crowley finds the outside of the pizzeria creepy…" Sam begins.

"This is going to be a terrible hunt isn't it?" Dean asks, and Sam nods.

"Definitely."

"Awesome."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! If you did, fav and follow, and some reviews would be awesome, I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So this is the next chapter! I tried to put as much as I could, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Have fun!**

Five Nights with the Winchesters.  
Chapter Three

Lena wakes up in the middle of the afternoon, to Dean laughing. Well, that was half of what woke her up. The other reason to her waking up is there's feathers tickling her nose, and she sneezes.

"This is not funny, Gabriel," Cas says seriously. Lena sits up to see Sam sleeping like a log on the bed beside hers, Dean is uncontrollably laughing at the table while Crowley takes pictures of Castiel, whose wings are suddenly visible. That's what was tickling her nose! Cas' feathers were brushing her nose.

"Why are Cas' wings showing?" Lena asks, walking over to the fridge where she put her coke in that morning. Cas sighs and then she notices Gabriel standing beside Cas, giggling. "And why the hell is Gabe here? Don't we have enough angels here?"

He dramatically covers his heart with both hands and looks at me sadly. "I'm hurt, Lenny, I thought I was your favourite angel." Lena scoffs at his whole act, despising his nickname for her.

"Tell you what," she says shutting the fridge door, holding the cold bottle and walking over to the childish archangel. "You can be my favourite angel and continue to call me by that ridiculous name, if you fix Cas' wings and prank the living hell out of Dean." She whispers the Dean part of the deal. Gabe brightens up.

"You've got yourself a deal Lenny, on one more condition," he says, Lena sighs and listens. "You have to make sure that there will always be candy in the bunker when I visit."

Lena rolls her eyes. He is definitely a child-archangel. "How old are you? Seven?" He chuckles and Lena sighs. "Alright, shake on it."

Gabe shakes his head. "I want this deal to be unbreakable, and a handshake won't cut it."

Dean leans forward, she's making a deal with the Trickster? He should step in… nah.

"It's not a serious deal, just a harmless fun one," Gabe says. "But, it'll take a kiss."

"Why are we doing this?" Dean says, brother instincts now kicking in. "Gabe, fix Cas and get the hell out of here, we have a seriously creepy hunt to go on with and we don't need your pranks."

Lena rolls her eyes, she wants Gabe to prank Dean _good_ , so that's why she's so willing to do this deal. Besides, it's all fun and games, she has a feeling that this is Gabe riling Dean up, and she's willing to help. "Shut up Dean," she says and kisses Gabe.

Everyone is stunned to silence that Lena easily kissed the childish angel. The only sound in that room is Crowley snapping a pic of it for his scrapbook. Dean knows, he is absolutely serious about that scrapbook. When he was all buddy-buddy with the King of Hell, he accidentally found it.

Sam wakes up in time to see Lena pull apart from Gabriel, and he's left wondering what he had missed. Suddenly he is pushed out of bed and thumps to the floor. He hears Dean, Crowley and Gabe burst into laughter while hearing Cas sigh.

"Sorry Sam," he says sadly. Sam looks up to see Cas' wings are visible and Lena smacks Gabe on the shoulder. She's still slightly stunned at how enjoyable that kiss was.

"You said you would fix Cas," she says to the angel, who sighs and clicks his fingers, Cas' wings are no longer visible and he sighs with relief.

"Thank you Lena," Cas says, Lena nods and Gabe looks at her expectantly.

"Do you have any candy?" he asks her. She sighs and snatches up Sam's wallet, taking out a twenty before leaving the room.

"Somebody should go with her," Sam says wincing as he stands up. He landed on his tailbone and now it aches.

"I'll go," Gabe says, before Dean can protest he disappears. Cas slumps down in one of the chairs at the table. Dean takes a seat opposite the forlorn angel.

Sam gets up and sits on the side of the bed. "Could someone please explain to me what is happening?" Dean ignores his brother and focuses on Cas, while Crowley sighs and begins to explain what had happened.

"How're your wings?" Dean asks, concerned for Cas. Cas looks up and shrugs. "What did he do to make it so uncomfortable?"

"Nothing," Cas says. "It was uncomfortable, because my wings were shown to three humans an archangel and the King of Hell." Dean scrunches his eyebrows, not quite understanding what makes that so uncomfortable. "Angels never show their wings. Only to someone intimate with them. Wings are very precious and it's wrong for just anybody to get a glimpse at them."

Now Dean understands. Cas is very private about his wings, he would never show anyone his wings, so now he is full of rage for his older brother, he had never felt more exposed in his entire millennia of life.

Ten minutes later Lena returns with Gabriel munching down on a liquorice twist, looking blissful. "We ready to go then?" Lena asks casually, as if she never kissed the archangel in front of her two brothers, pranking buddy and best friend. "I am really excited about actually finding out what happened to the five children. Just… not about the fact that there may be five animatronics after us."

Sam looks at her in confusion. "Five animatronics? But there is only the bunny, chicken, pirate-fox and Freddy."

Lena shakes her head. "They have names, and there are five, otherwise only four children would have gone missing. The bunny is Bonnie, the chicken is Chica, the fox is Foxy and obviously you know Freddy."

"But who's the fifth animatronic?" Dean asks.

"Golden Freddy," Crowley answers. "He is the only animatronic who can enter the office with both doors closed."

"Why does every new piece of information about this place so much more creepy?" Dean asks, Sam shrugs and packs his laptop up.

"No idea," he says. "But, yeah, let's go check it out." Everyone begins to walk out but Dean and Sam stop Gabe.

"No, you either stay in this room, or you fly off and do something else. But there is no way that you are coming with us," Dean says and Gabe sighs.

"You guys are so boring!" he says. "I'll go catch up with some friends in heaven, I'll pop in later to see how the investigation is going. And how Lenny is." He winks at the brother's little sister. The two brothers are really tempted to punch him, but they just turn around and leave the annoying angel.

They jump into the front seat, Dean almost laughs at the sight in the backseat. Cas is in between Lena and Crowley, and Cas and Crowley are scowling. Not liking the closeness between each other. Dean winks at Lena who looks like she's about to laugh too.

Dean starts up the Impala and drives off to the location to where the pizzeria is. AC/DC starts to play again and Lena groans. That's when suddenly Dream by Imagine Dragons begins to blast through the speakers. "What?!" Dean yells over the music, but he can't seem to be able to change the song or wind the volume down and Lena immediately knows who did it.

"Gabriel," she whispers and smirks. This would be the first prank of many that Dean will have this week from Gabriel. For some reason, Lena blushes because Gabriel knew her favourite song. No way! She can't have a crush on the sugar addicted, pranker slash archangel. That can't be right…. Can it?

Imagine Dragons' entire new album plays all the way to the pizzeria. It was repeated many times so by the third time, Crowley, Cas, Sam and Lena were all singing along while Dean gripped onto the steering wheel, gritting his teeth hating Gabriel's pranks. Yep, he figured it out, who else could have done it? That little punk.

Crowley under-exaggerated at what the place looked like on the outside. It wasn't just terrifying. It was horrifying _and_ petrifying, Dean doesn't know how else to explain it. The aura around that place is truly dark and Dean doesn't know if he wants his little brother and sister going in there.

He looks at the terror filled looks coming from Lena and Sam, while Crowley looks mildly disturbed, whereas, Cas just has his look of concentration. "This place is very dark. It is not a good place. Perhaps, I should take a look first," Cas suggests.

"No," Sam says grabbing his shotgun from the trunk of the car. "We'll be fine. We're just gonna check it out and then figure out what we should do next, alright?" Cas simply nods and Dean walks over to the trunk where Lena is.

"Here," Dean hands Lena a pistol and she takes it gratefully, sliding into the waistband of her jeans, covering it with her jacket. Dean gets his own pistol and they walk into the horrifying pizza place.

Lena gasps in surprise, it looks exactly like the game, except not animated. She doesn't like it much, so she sticks close to Cas, since he and Crowley are probably the only ones that can protect her. She seriously doubts that guns are gonna help in this situation.

There's a creaking sound from down the hall, and Lena jumps, grabbing Cas' hand. He looks down at their interlinked hands in confusion. She lets go of his hand. "Sorry," she mumbles. "Just a bit jumpy."

"Not like other hunts is it, duck?" Crowley says. Okay, she really hates both nicknames Crowley and Gabriel give her. But, at the moment she doesn't really care, so she just shakes her head.

"Not when you've played the games and know what these animatronics are capable of," Lena says and suddenly feels Cas' hand wrap around hers.

"So, holding someone's hand is a comfort when scared?" Cas asks, interested in the way Lena is reacting. He knows that she is pretty tough and doesn't get scared easily, so if this place scares her, there is nothing good here.

"Well, I'm not scared," she replies awkwardly. "I'm just a little on edge, but… yeah, humans seek comfort when scared."

"Or on edge," Dean chips in sarcastically, seeing past her lie like a transparent sheet of paper. His sister glares at him.

"Shut up, Dean," she says. "You're one to talk, remember Yellow Fever?"

"That was a ghost sickness!" Dean says defensively.

"It also proved that you were a dick," Crowley says, really enjoying this conversation.

"Shut up, Crowley," Dean spits. "What happened to the 'I deserve want to be loved' crap, hm?"

Crowley rolls his eyes. "Hey guys," Sam says, holding his torch in front of a poster. "Check this out." They all walk over to where Sam is and look at the poster his torch is shining on.

Dean reads out what it says. "Rules for safety: One: Don't run. Two: Don't yell. Three: Don't scream. Four: Don't poop on the floor. Five: Stay close mom. Six: Don't touch Freddy. Seven: Don't hit. Eight: Leave before dark."

"The hell does that mean?" Sam wonders out loud.

Dean shrugs. "Whatever it means, they aren't normal rules for a pizzeria."

"Oh, and what are, Squirrel?" Crowley asks.

"Why do they have to leave before dark?" Cas asks, ignoring Crowley and Dean's glares. "What happens after dark?" Lena fights back a groan, because it's Cas' and he doesn't really understand much about the human world as it is, if it was anyone else asking that question, she would have groaned.

"You know how Sam had to survive from twelve am until six am, and how the animatronics came after him?" Lena says and Cas nods. "That's what will happen here if you stay after dark."

"That's not good," Cas says and everyone nods in agreement. There's a sound of crashing in the kitchen and tightens her hold on Cas' hand. "What's the matter, Lena?" Lena looks around to see Dean and Sam tense.

"I-I-I think I heard Chica in the kitchen," Lena whispers and Crowley nods.

"Uh, come on," Dean says. "Let's finish checking this place out, it's only four in the afternoon, they won't be active for a few more hours, right?" Lena and Crowley nod and they continue down the hall, walking past the night guard office. Everything is the same, right down to the cupcake on the wall. It's exactly the same, and Lena finds it unnerving.

Hunts don't normally have this effect on her, but for some reason being here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, has seriously creeped her out. Maybe it's because she knows this place is more dangerous than anywhere else she has been, apart from Hell. She didn't like Hell, and she was only there because Crowley was bored and needed someone to cause mischief with. She's known to be the fun and easy going Winchester, and she can definitely understand why. Sam and Dean are always really serious around Crowley, and they aren't big fans of Gabriel either. So, Lena is on their good sides because she never takes them seriously, and she finds it fun to mess with people.

She's also noticed that Cas is like another big brother to her, that she doesn't really need but is grateful to have, he tends to be more disciplinary towards her, like making sure that she eats well and even scolds Dean if he catches her eating a burger with the oldest Winchester. She really wants to laugh at that, but she can't, she doesn't like it here at Freddy Fazbear's, and she just wants to be back at the motel.

They walk past the toilets and into the room where the stage is, and Lena holds back bile from the fear coursing through her. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie stand on the stage, smiling, looking nice, but evil. She moves closer to Cas, her other arm wraps around his, gripping his trench coat. He looks at her in concern, then looks back up at the three animatronics.

"I don't understand," he says. "You said that there were five animatronics, why do I only see three?"

"Because, Feather-Brain," Crowley says. "Foxy is in Pirate-Cove and Golden Freddy is who knows where. He just shows up." Dean shivers at the animatronics, he would have thought they were ugly if he didn't know what they really were.

"If he was anywhere," Lena says and everyone turns to her, Sam doesn't like how terrified she looks as she grabs onto Cas with dear-life. "He would be in the back room, where the empty heads are."

"It's not like we want to go in there though," Crowley says. "I'd rather go to Pirate-Cove, rather than the possibility of finding an animatronic suit with… someone in it."

 _Crap, crap, crap and double crap,_ Dean thinks, if Crowley doesn't want to go to the back room, this really is a truly bad place. And even though Dean doesn't want to spend another second in this place, he has to keep going if they are ever going to stop the animatronics from killing more people.

"Nope," Dean says. "We're going to both places." Sam does not like this. Everyone is on edge, even the King of Hell. Sam doesn't think that they should stay here, but he doesn't say anything, he just follows Dean down the hall and towards Pirate-Cove.

Lena stays holding onto Cas as they walk down the hallway, not wanting to leave his side. This place is really freaking her out, and she doesn't like how it has this effect on her.

Crowley sighs, straightens his coat and calmly follows the three humans and the angel. He doesn't have anything to worry about, he's the King of Hell, he can teleport out of here whenever he wants. But his curiosity is getting the better of him. His personal favourite animatronic is Foxy so he's kind of looking forward to meeting him.

Dean looks behind him to see Lena gripping to Cas. A pang of jealousy shoots through him, he wants to be the one she grips onto when she is scared. He wants to be the person who can make her feel safe, not Castiel. But, she probably feels safe with him because he's an angel and he can protect her better then Dean ever could. That's why Dean is jealous. He doesn't even have the power to keep his little sister safe.

Sam sees Dean looking at Lena and Cas, and he gets a feeling that Dean doesn't like it, but not in the usual way you would if you saw your little sister clinging to a man's arm. He shrugs it off and stays focused as he follows the oldest Winchester into Pirate-Cove.

"The home of Foxy," Crowley mutters as he steps inside behind Sam. Cas stops walking and turns to Lena. She looks up at him, still gripping his hand.

"Are you okay, Lena?" he asks with concern. She lets out a shaky breath and nods. "But you look frightened and you're holding my hand very tightly. They aren't signs for a person being okay. What is the matter?"

Lena shrugs, but decides to be honest with him. "This place," I say. "It terrifies me, and it terrifies me that I'm terrified of this place." She knows Cas can't do anything about her fears, but at least someone knows how she really feels.

"It's okay to feel fear every once in a while," Cas says in a comforting voice. He's getting better at this human stuff. "Let's continue with the investigation and get back to the motel quickly."

Lena sighs with relief. "Yeah," she says and they walk into Pirate-Cove where Crowley, Dean and Sam are standing in front of Foxy. She sucks in a breath and Cas gives her hand a squeeze.

They walk up to the others and Lena stares at Foxy. "Incredible," Crowley says as he looks up at the animatronic in wonder. Lena scoffs at him.

"More like, scary," she says causing everyone to look at her and she just shrugs. "What? People can get scared." Dean and Sam share a look before going back to searching the place.

Crowley spins on his heel and looks around. "Never got to really see what was inside this place," he says more to himself than anybody. Lena rolls her eyes, he is so calm, _frickin' King of Hell_.

"Okay," Dean says once he finished checking everywhere. "Let's go check the back room." He, Sam and Crowley walk out of Pirate-Cove. Lena looks up at Cas who gives her a small smile.

Dean and Sam stand in the hallway, waiting for Lena and Cas to come out, while Crowley quietly whistles. Why do they always take so long? "Sam," Dean says. "I bet you she has told Cas _exactly_ how she feels." Sam nods. "But, why tell him when she can come to us?"

Sam shrugs, thinking about this. "Maybe because it's Cas?" he suggests, not really knowing an answer. Dean sighs and Lena and Cas walk out. "Alright, Dean, lead us to the back room." Dean rolls his eyes and begins walking towards the back room.

"I don't really want to see the back room," Lena says out loud. "In the first Five Night's at Freddy's, if you died, they stuffed you into a Freddy suit and the picture at the end of your death is a Freddy suit sitting on the bench, with human eyes poking out of its sockets, in the _back room_."

Dean shivers at his sisters words, no one wants to be shoved into an animatronic suit. "I know, Lena, but we gotta check it out anyway, after that we'll go back to the motel, yeah?"

Lena lets out a shaky breath and nods and they begin to walk down the corridor, their torches out looking at the drawings as they walk past. When they get to the back room, Lena is reluctant to walk in.

"We'll be okay, Lena," Cas says as they stand in front of the door. "It's just one more place to look, then we're out of here." Lena nods and Cas practically drags her in even though she agreed to go in.

It's just as scary as Lena expected it, empty animatronic heads sit on the shelves, and Lena is just hoping that Golden Freddy isn't in here. "So this is where the man lured the five children to," Sam says. "And killed them, then shoving them into the animatronics."

"Sammy," Dean says in a warning tone. "Do not say that again, or I will hurl right here, right now." Sam simply shrugs as he, Dean and Crowley look at the shelves. Lena stays as far away as she can from the heads, Cas not leaving her side.

"Seems all good in here," Dean says. "Just really freaky. C'mon, let's get out of here." He walks out, with Sam and Crowley. Just as Lena and Cas are going to walk out she sees the empty Golden Freddy suit leaning against the wall. She sucks in a breath holding back her scream.

"Lena?" Cas says looking at her in concern. "Lena, what's wrong?" Lena points a shaking finger at Golden Freddy. "There's nothing there." She lets out a little squeak.

"Golden Freddy!" she basically screams and the suit shifts, so the empty eye sockets are looking at her. Dean and Sam run in when they hear her scream. "We gotta get out of here! It's Golden Freddy! Please!" she begs. Golden Freddy's head flies towards her and she screams, burying her face into Cas' shirt.

Cas' arms go around her and he immediately takes her back to the motel, where Gabriel is relaxing at the table, still eating liquorice twists. He stands up and sees Lena gripping Cas tightly, crying.

"Lena," Cas says. "It's okay, we're back in the motel, Golden Freddy can't get you here. Don't worry." She nods and lets go of Cas, and silently walks over to the bed and drapes the covers over herself. Curling up into a ball and silently cries, not wanting to think about Golden Freddy. She knows she could have died then if Cas hadn't brought her back here. That's what happens when Golden Freddy gets inside, you die and it exits the entire game.

* * *

A few hours later Dean and Sam get back to the motel room. Cas and Gabriel have been watching over the not-so-peaceful sleeping Lena. "Oh, what are you still doing here?" Dean asks Gabe bitterly, who just rolls his eyes. "How's Lena? She was petrified when you brought her back here."

"She just went to bed, and cried for a while before falling asleep," Cas says. "She said she saw Golden Freddy, but I didn't see him." Dean nods. "Did either of you see him?" Dean and Sam shake their head.

"I'll see what the theory sites say on Golden Freddy," Sam says, sitting at the table and opens up his computer. Dean spins to look at his brother.

"What are theory sites for a video game going to do?" Dean asks, Sam glares at him.

"According to Crowley and Lena, this game is exactly like the real thing, so maybe the theories are right, let's just see and have a look at what comes up," Sam says and begins to look up and read theories on Five Nights at Freddy's.

"This is gonna be a hell of a lot more dangerous then we first thought, Sammy," Dean says and Sam nods in agreement.

It's definitely a lot more dangerous.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! If you did, don't forget to fav and follow! Reviews are also greatly appreciated as I would love to hear your feedback! I also tried to keep them all in character as best I could, I hope it worked out okay. I'm also planning to have Gabriel and Lena get up to more mischief and screw with Dean's head a bit in the later chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading, and have a good one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get out, but I just went back to school, so now I'm trying to get back into that routine... *sigh* Also, I have been putting all my ideas together to make this as enjoyable as I could! So I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Supernatural or FNAF characters! I only own Lena!**

Five Nights with the Winchesters.  
Chapter Four

Gabriel, much to Dean's dismay, stayed in the motel room and waited with everyone else to find out what Sam has researched up, and see how Lena is, when she finally wakes up. Even Crowley turned up to see how she was doing.

Can you blame him? The last time he saw her she was hysterical, claiming to see Golden Freddy, he was slightly concerned for her, _slightly_. "Has she woken up yet?" he asks when he teleports to the middle of the room.

Dean looks up from his, apparently, incredibly interesting beer and just looks at Crowley, not showing any emotion. "Look at her, and tell me if she has woken up? Because apparently I have gone frigging blind!" Dean says sarcastically and Crowley lifts his hands in surrender.

"Relax, Squirrel," he says. "I just wanted to know." He sits down on the couch next to the cotton candy smelling archangel. Dean rolls his eyes and takes a large drink from his beer. "Anything else happened after I left?" Crowley asks and no one answers him. "Apparently not."

Lena begins to stir in her sleep, mumbling to herself. What Crowley finds interesting is that Gabriel is immediately beside the bed. She jolts awake, lurching forward, and looking around frantically. "What happened?!" she almost yells to all of them. Dean and Cas are sitting on either side of the bed, comforting her. "How did I get here?"

"Cas brought you back here," Dean says. "After you saw Golden Freddy." Lena nods and gasps for the breath she must have lost. "You fell asleep after that. Gabe and Cas kept an eye on you."

Lena nods, she knows that she had a nightmare, but the thing is, she can't remember it. She feels better now that she knows she is safe in the motel room, with an angel, archangel, King of Hell and her two older brothers. She doesn't think she could get safer, unless there were some sigils painted around.

She rubs her eyes and stands up. "I need a drink," she mumbles and Sam hands her black coffee. She glares at him. "Can I have something stronger? Like tequila?" Dean laughs humorously and shakes his head.

"No way, Lena," he says. "Caffeinate up, cause we have a case to crack." Lena rolls her eyes at her brother. Does he seriously think she wants to go back there after last time?

"What don't you understand about Golden Freddy coming after me? I'm the next one to be stuffed into a Freddy suit at this rate," Lena spits out bitterly. "Why do we need to go back there anyways?"

Dean either ignores her question or doesn't hear her because as she says it he is walking out the door. Gabriel chuckles beside her and shakes his head a little. "You aren't going to the pizzeria today, Lenny," he says. "We are all going to pay a Mr Schmidt a little visit."

"All of us?" Lena asks, not even phased by the thought of speaking to one of the guards. Undoubtedly he will have some valuable information for us. Gabriel simply nods and she gulps down the bitter coffee, Lena would normally have sugar in hers, but this definitely helped her from my half-sleep state.

She stands up on wobbly feet and stumbles over to her bag, refusing the help of Cas, who tries to hold her arm to keep her from falling. "I'm going to go and get changed, tell Dean I'll be there in a minute," Lena mumbles as she closes the bathroom door.

Gabriel clicks his fingers and a red lollipop is in his hands, earning an eye-roll from Crowley. "What is it with Tricksters and sweets?" he grumbles. "Why can't you like some nice scotch or something?" Gabriel smiles at him before stepping out of the motel room and over to the Impala.

"You are not going to set foot in Baby!" Dean says. "I don't trust you with her." Gabriel rolls his eyes at the hunter and leans against the polished back door. "I swear to your father, Gabriel you so much as scrape the Impala, I will murder you with your own angel blade."

"Righty-o, Dean-o," Gabriel says, mock saluting the oldest Winchester before sliding into the back seat. He's just happy that he gets to help with the case. That was one of the reasons as to why he showed up in the first place, the case was a definite interesting one, that and he gets to make Dean's life hell, and now he has the help from his little sister that he is crazy protective over. It should definitely be a fun week for Gabriel.

Dean sighs to himself as he walks back into the motel room, knowing he is probably going to regret letting the archangel come with. He walks in to find Sam packing his laptop up and Lena tying her blonde hair up into a pony-tail. He knows she didn't brush it because it still looks slightly frizzy from her restless sleep.

"Ready to go?" Dean asks them, Cas stands up from the chair he was sitting in, giving Dean a silent nod before walking to the door. Sam slides his laptop bag over his shoulder and walks out of the room, Castiel following behind him. "What about you Crowley?" Dean asks. "You wanna come and visit Mike Schmidt?"

Crowley looks at Dean. "No," he says. "It seems I have been summoned by some punk-ass kid, I'll return later to see how it is going. Toodles, Squirrel, Duck." And with that, Crowley disappears.

Dean sighs. "Sometimes I wish I could teleport like him and the dick angels," he mumbles. Lena laughs, hearing every word.

"Me too, bro," she says patting him on the shoulder. "Then we wouldn't have to drive around in the old Impala anymore." She says this just to rile Dean up, she actually adores the Impala and she helps Dean fix her up if she gets damaged.

"Lena Winchester!" Dean yells after her as she hurriedly makes her way to said Impala. "You take that back! You know exactly that Baby is still in her youth!" She rolls her eyes and clambers into the back seat, beside Gabriel. Dean huffs and then gets into the driver's seat, blasting Metallica as they drive off towards the mental hospital that Mike Schmidt is at.

* * *

The mental hospital is pretty nice and peaceful looking, considering the patients inside and what horrors they must be experiencing. The Winchesters and two angels get out of the Impala and casually walk up to the mental hospital.

They have their plan, Nora and Gabriel will go in and tell the receptionist that they are Mike Schmidt's friends and his partner and two brothers are also on their way, since they have decided to finally come to terms with Mike's illness.

Lena isn't so sure about the plan but she doesn't say anything, it's better than having to dress up as 'FBI Agents' in her opinion. She and Gabriel walk in and the receptionist immediately asks why they are there. At first she looks skeptical about their reason, claiming that Mike Schmidt never had any family members that has ever visited. Thankfully, Gabriel is a great liar, and he easily convinces her to letting them through.

"That was easier than I expected," Gabriel says as they enter the elevator. Lena presses the third floor button and she gives Gabriel and odd look. "What are you looking at me like that?"

"You are a seriously weird angel," she says and the doors open. They walk out into the relatively quiet corridor, aside from the occasional yell for help or the sound of a head connecting to a wall. All Lena can feel is sorrow for the people in this place.

Lena hurries down the corridor, looking for room 301. "Don't you like it here?" Gabriel asks her. "Are you _scared_?" She rolls her eyes at the archangel.

"Don't mock me, wings," she says. "I'm not scared, I'm sad. I don't want to stay here any longer then I need to be, it may look like nice place, but what is happening to these poor people is far from nice." Gabriel follows Nora in surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting _that_ response.

"Here it is," she says reaching room 301. "Mike Schmidt's room. Should we knock?" Gabriel shrugs in response. "Thanks for your contribution, Toffee." He scrunches his eyebrows, not at her sarcasm, but at her nickname for him. Toffee?

Lena knocks on the door, gaining a response she _definitely_ wasn't expecting. "GO AWAY FOXY! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Lena spins to Gabriel, and shoving him forwards, urging him to open the door. Obviously he thinks the banging of Foxy is like Lena knocking on his door.

"Mr Schmidt?" Gabriel says and walks into the room, Lena following behind him. "We aren't animatronics, we don't want to hurt you." Mike Schmidt's eyes flick between the two of us and points at Gabriel.

"But you're not human," he says, he sounds relatively sane, no slurs or anything, but that can still be deceiving. "What are you?"

"I'm an angel," Gabriel says. "And me and my friend, Lena, need your help." Mike looks at Lena and his eyes soften.

"You've seen a lot of stuff," he says. "More than me. Yet you're so young." Lena looks away, trying not to think of the other hunts she has been on with Dean, Sam and Castiel, some of them were truly terrifying. "What do you need my help for? Haven't you heard? I'm insane."

"We don't think that," Lena says truthfully. "And we know that you have had first-hand experience with what we want help with." He squints at them, then realisation hits.

"Why do you want to know that?" he asks. "It's all in my imagination, it's just a video game based off of them. They're not real." Gabriel kneels down in front of Mike, who is sitting in a chair.

"But, you know it is real, don't you?" he says. "It all happened, the doctors are just trying to convince you that you're crazy, but you're not. We believe you."

"Why?"

"Because that's what we do," Lena says. "We believe the people who aren't meant to be believed because in the end, they usually turn out to be the ones who know the truth."

The door opens and Sam, Dean and Cas step inside, lightly closing the door behind them, Dean knows that they have already started to talk to him about Freddy Fazbear's. "Hey Mike," Dean says. "We're friends, and we want to know how to stop the animatronics." Lena rolls her eyes, _way to say it Dean,_ she thinks.

Mike doesn't seem fazed by the sudden appearance of the other three men. "Why do you even want to know? Mr Cawthon already asked me everything I know about that hell hole." Dean and Sam share a look. So Scott Cawthon came here to get his facts right about the pizzeria. Does that mean they should talk to him too?

"We don't care about those details," Cas says. "We just want to know how to end them once and for all." Lena sees tears filling Mike's eyes as they flick to the others one at a time.

He swallows. "You can't end them," he says. "They are immortal. You can't kill them." Dean shakes his head, not believing Mike.

"They have the souls of the five children, no?" Dean says and Mike nods. "They are basically ghosts haunting animatronics. Simple salt 'n burn, yeah? They can be killed." Lena straightens up and walks over to her oldest brother.

"Their haunted yeah, but the bodies are also inside those suits, it's not going to be that simple. Don't you get it? Nothing about this case is simple!" Lena snaps. She's had it with this case. She's done. She doesn't want to do this case anymore, there is no logical way that they can possibly end the wrath of Freddy Fazbear and the others. They will always be there, and there is nothing Dean or Sam or Cas or Gabe or Crowley can do about it. "This case is so screwed up! I am sick of it! I don't care what you think, Dean, they just can't be stopped!" Lena then brushes past Dean, walking out of the room.

"She had a first-hand encounter with them, didn't she?" Mike asks, breaking the silence in the room. "Was it Golden Freddy?" Dean and Cas silently nod. "How did she survive? As soon as he floats towards you, you will die."

"Cas saved her," Sam says. "He's an angel and he flew her out of there before G-Fred could get her." Dean looks at Sam strangely. "What?"

"G-Fred?" he asks incredulously. "Seriously?" Sam shrugs.

"It takes too long to say Golden Freddy, so can you really blame me for shortening it to G-Fred?" Dean rolls his eyes and focuses his attention back onto Mike.

"If there was any way to stop them," he says kneeling down next to Gabriel. "What would it be?" Mike looks at Dean, gripping the chair's armrests, turning his knuckles white.

"It doesn't matter," he says, shaking his head. "It wouldn't be possible." Dean raises an eyebrow at him.

"Try me."

Mike sighs. "The only way I can think of, is to stop the murder, save the children. But the murder happened years and years ago, it's not like you have a time machine. The fate has been sealed and those monsters will forever roam the world until the apocalypse."

Dean shrugs. "Been there, done that," he says. "Apocalypse came and gone, my friend." Mike pales even more, if that's possible.

"Never mind that," Cas says stepping forward. "You said that the way we could stop it was to stop the murder from happening altogether, correct?"

"Yes, but that would change the entire time-line, the games may never even exist," Mike says. "Which I guess isn't such a bad thing, just as long as the animatronics no longer exist." Dean and Sam look at Cas and Gabriel, satisfied with their information.

"But like you said, Mike," Lena says, who no one noticed had come back in to the room, her arms crossed. "The games came from a simple idea, a man's imagination, the animatronics may not exist, but the games might still." Mike nods.

"It could definitely happen."

Lena nods and looks at her friends. "We done? Cause I am starving, and I want a beer." She thanks Mike and walks back out into the corridor. Dean shakes his head.

"There is no way in _hell_ that she is going to have a beer, but I am down for a burger," Dean says and Cas scowls at him. "Thank you very much Mike, we wish you all the best. And we are sorry that this happened to you."

Mike waves it off. "My life could've been worse, at least I have a roof over my head and food in my stomach, but it was nice to be treated like a sane person, even if it was a short amount of time." Sam gives him a small smile.

"Thank you Mike," Sam says and the four men begin to walk out.

"Lena has to have salad, Dean," Cas says seriously and Dean groans.

"You tell her that, and don't come running to me when she breaks your fingers," Dean says, Gabriel pats Mike on the shoulder and follows his brother out of the room.

"Let's just get out of here, you guys can argue over health stuff in the car," Gabriel says, subconsciously taking Lena's hand and walking down the corridor, while the Winchester brothers and Cas watch them in shock-surprise.

"You guys are seeing that right?" Sam asks his brother and the angel, who both silently nod when Dean swears under his breath.

"Gabriel will be dead by morning if that means anything," he says, quickly following his little sister and archangel, the other two following him closely behind. Sam agrees with Dean while Cas vows to make sure Gabe survives until the morning.

But right now, he has to plan through about what he is going to do about getting the five of them into the past on June 25th 1993.

* * *

 **Righty-oh! I hope you liked it! If you did, please fav and follow, I would love to have more reviews, and thanks for the awesome feedback I have already gotten! I hope to have the next chapter out soon! If school is nice to me! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THESE A/N'S**

 **I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I haven't updated in AGES! All because of stupid writers block! I know what I have planned, but the problem was I couldn't find a way to word it right, and get the story to where I want it. I really loved seeing the reviews, they helped tremendously with my writers block because it gave me a reason to write. THANK YOU SO MUCH! (btw I love your profile pic of Ciel!) ANYWAYS. I have some more important stuff to say, but that'll be at the bottom, so enjoy this little filler! Thanks again!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural and FNaF, only Lena.**

Five Nights with the Winchesters.  
Chapter Five

Back at the motel, Dean is pacing the room while everyone else lounges about. He has no idea what to do, and it is driving him mad. "Where the _hell_ is Cas?!" he exclaims abruptly, causing Lena to jump. She glares at Dean. "We need to sort this out before anyone dies when the horror ride is opened!"

Lena sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Sometimes Dean really gets on her nerves. "Shut up Dean!" she snaps. "I'm sure wherever Cas is, it's to help with the case! Lay off!" Dean looks at Lena, as well as everyone else, with total shock on their faces. "What? I'm allowed to speak my thoughts." Then she scoffs. "And right now my thoughts are, Dean being an ass."

Crowley grins at Lena, clearly proud of her at the moment. "Finally!" he says standing up and embracing the youngest Winchester. "Someone who speaks my language!"

Lena shrugs the demon off of her, not particularly wanting any type of contact. She's still pretty creeped out about Golden Freddy. She shivers at the thought and collapses on the couch beside Gabriel, who is intently eating Gummy Bears.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Sam asks the angel, who simply shrugs and tosses another one into his mouth.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Gabe says and winks at Lena, causing her to blush. Why does she have to start having feelings for the sugar addicted angel NOW?! It'll only distract her. And she is also conscious of the fact that she and Dean are still in the middle of a pranking war. She wonders what he has planned for her next prank…

Dean chuckles at the exchange between Sam, Gabriel and Lena. No, he didn't miss the sly wink he sent her way. And he's certainly not gonna get away with it. It's his turn for payback. And he knows exactly what he's gonna do.

 **Okay, so yeah, as I said at the top this is a filler. I'd love for you guys to tell me what prank you'd like Dean to play on Lena and Gabe! I want you guys to contribute to this as well. And I'd like to hear what you think will happen in the chapters I am hoping to write in these next few days, since I FINALLY have some time to clear my head.**

 **These past weeks I have been incredibly stressed with school and moving in to my new house. I broke down multiple times, and I still do occasionally. BUT I am getting better! I've poured myself into writing more Fanfics that I'm planning on putting up and planning this story! As well as watching Anime and obviously SEASON 11 OF SUPERNATURAL! AHHH! So, please bear with me and I promise, with your help, this story will end AWESOMELY! (As I wrote that I immediately thought of Prussia….)**

 **I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
